The Maximum Incident
by MackenzieRide
Summary: The Flock decide to split up. The boys go to for the FBI, and the girls get adopted by Angeline fowl. Max and the flock are put in for a ride of their lives, Elsa, Artemis and the fairy people. Note Elsa is angel's older sister. She is not related too gassy. T because I'm paranoid


**Hope you enjoy this new story tell me if I should continue it.**

**This is made after the second maximum ride book and the fourth Artemis fowl book.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

The Maximum Incident

Chapter 1: what happened when

Max's POV

After I had dealt with Max2 and escaped, the boys of the flock decided that we should work for the FBI and the girls decided we should get adopted. after the conversation we decide to split the flock.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Max" said gassy "do you know what Fang wants to do?" "No" I said to gassy "what does Fang want to do" "he wants to work for the FBI he got a job offer on his blog" gassy said. "what!" I spluttered out. "Why would we work for the FBI" "well" fang said as he entered the room "they said they'll give us a free housing, money and job where we're safe" he said "and you believe that coming from the FBI" Angel said from the recliner across the hotel room. "I think it's a good idea" said Iggy from the Hotel kitchen. _

_"Well" came nudges voice from the only bedroom "I don't think it's a good idea to join the FBI. will become agents and have to do dangerous mission and stuff but the money idea sounds good but I rather be adopted in a place like Ireland or something then join FBI. don't you think that it's a good idea to get adopted. Max, angel?" She said hopefully._

_"Hmmmmm... that's a really great idea" I said thinking about it. It sounded great we could get adopted have a family live normal like life. If Erasers came then we could just say the adoptive parents abuse us or something and runaway. It had some flaws but it would work in the long run. "Okay guys" I said "we are going to Ireland to get adopted". "What!" Fang, Iggy and gassy shouted at the exact same time. "Yay!" said angel and nudge. "How about we split the flock" said Iggy "what!" I shouted. "Well max if we girls split from the boy we can communicate from the blog they can work for the FBI and we can get adopted in Ireland in Ireland" said nudge._

_"Okay" I said "deal"._

_End of flashback _

and that's how it began

Nudges POV

We were flying over New York City for the second time in our lives. I remember when we split up probably the last time I'll ever see gassy, Iggy or fang again.

_Flashback_

_"Bye gassy" I said as I hug him "bye Iggy" said sneaking him 50 bucks under his shirt "thank you" he whispered to me "bye fang" I said I didn't hug him or anything he doesn't hug people at all. All he said was "bye". Angel gave a more tearful goodbye crying when she hugged Gassy and hugging Iggy to death. She said goodbye to him in his head and just cried, when Max said it's time to go and we took off waving one last goodbye to the boy's of the flock. _

_End of flashback_

So now we were flying over New York City all the boys to the flock weren't here there were no poop jokes, no copying voices and no creepy dark figure flying up behind you, there was just angel and me chatting to Max and Max saying "mmm" as a reapply. "Max I'm hungry" I said "when are we going to get diner" "let's land here for tonight then will go to the airport have Angel do her mind trick get on a flight to Ireland and sign up for adoption." Max said a plan already in her head. We landed right outside a famous pizzeria called el pizzas. We did up our wings in our jacket and walked in. We walked up to the counter and Angel said "We would like to get a table for s...three" almost saying six. The waitress showed us to a booth and we sit down and order drinks "We would like three lemonades" max said "okay" our waiter said "here's your menus" she handed to us three menus and I looked at what they sold.

_**El Pizzas**_

**Large pepperoni $10.99**

**Large cheese 10.99**

**Large everything 13.99**

**Large choose your own $12.99**

**Personal pan pepperoni $7.99**

**Personal pan cheese $7.99**

**Personal pan everything $9.99**

**Personal pan choose your own 11.99**

**Small pan pepperoni $4.99**

**Small pan cheese $4.99**

**Small pan everything $6.99**

**Small pan choose your own $8.99**

**Caesar salad $5.99**

**House salad $5.99**

**Grilled chicken salad $5.99**

**Potato bacon soup. small $2.99 large $4.99**

**Catfish soup. small $2.99 large $4.99**

**Broccoli chicken soup. small $2.99 large $4.99**

**Cheesy pizza soup. small $2.99 large $4.99**

**Gluten-free crust $9.99**

**Extra cheese $4.99**

**Extra toppings $4.99**

When I was done reading the menu the waiter was back and ready to take our order. "What would you like miss" he said his Irish accent "I would like a Personal pan cheese for $7.99 and a side of Caesar salad for $5.99" I said "okay.." he said "and what would you like Miss" he said pointing to Angel. "I would like.." Angel began " a Catfish soup small for $2.99, a Potato bacon soup small for $2.99 and a House salad for $5.99."okay.." he said "last but not least what would you like miss" the waiter said to max. "Hmmmmm... can I get a" max began "Caesar salad for $5.99, a Cheesy pizza soup large for $4.99 and a Personal pan pepperoni for $7.99" she ended. "I will be back with your food in a few minutes" the waitress said and scurried off.

After dinner angel use her powers and we got all that food for free, and we have extra food for the first time in our lives. When we went into the airport we saw a flight for Ireland in 30 minutes we had no stuff to bring with us so we could probably skip baggage claim.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Hope you enjoyed it **

**Tell me if I should continue with this story**

**Write me a review **


End file.
